


the boy across the hall

by karkatshipper



Category: Regular Show
Genre: College, Human, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: Rigby finally get to leave his disappointed father and dysfunctional mother resulting in rebel Rigby who never really had someone to care for him. 
Mordecai having be a spoiled only child with rich parents both protective, but gave him freedom. Maybe too much 
When Rigby rushes into the only empty dorm left he find the guy across the hall might be a bit too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> want this to be a slow build and focus on detail that what i love but i can rarely make how i want it.  
> also my love for regular show, i remember watching it when it first aired, hope the regular show in space with help keep it alive. 
> 
> also i'll fouse on RIgby's pov for now.

**6:30am**

The Burnett male wakes up early in the morning the sun not even up yet, hearing the alarm he set going off he smacked it to shut it up and closed his eyes only to remember his plans for today and jumping up, kicking the blankets off him to help wake him. Listening to anyone moving in the house getting up when he didn't hear anyone quickly packing the last of his things and leaving with his back pack full of his clothes and important little things his wheeled suitcase fulled of notebooks and a few other things he wanted with him getting on the city bus and sitting down and watching the early morning drive by. He almost fall back asleep twice but shook his face to wake up more, and he was awarded with the university came into view, he gathered his things and called for the stop getting up and leaving that and looking around the campus and started towards the main office building. He bit his lip as he walked in and went to the window being early was not much of a line.

               "Name!?" The women at the window asked loudly as he stepped closer to window showing his register papers to prove he is who he says he is. 

               "Rigby, my names Rigby." He sighed as his unsteady voice echoed in the lobby area. She checked something on the computer before handing him his dorm and class information nodding a thanks, hiding his class info on the bottom he'd die if anyone saw his classes. Heading to his dorm unlocking the door and looking in and just like they said an empty dorm with a neat twin sized bed with tan blankets over it, a desk for him to work at and a closet for the rest of his things. He closed the door with his foot and ran a hand through his hair, he'd done it he actually got here, he mentally checked off step one of his plans. Moving over to the bed and sat and opened his suitcase getting his notebooks and tossing them to the desk as well as his sketch books and computer which of course he'd never throw but gently set down. Just setting his backpack in the closet. checking the time he knew mom and dad would be up and seeing him gone, he sigh trying to think of what they are doing. 

               "Dad got up and waked mom so she could cook, Ron already on the bus to school, seeing me gone they probably checked if I left anything and maybe bitching about a bit but they wouldn't follow me." Another reason he needed his own dorm he talk to himself a lot. Which doesn't help him hating the sound of his raspy over draw voice that pierce his ears, making him irritated. He wanted to sleep more but checking his class information it wasn't long before he had to leave his new space and got to his classes so he sat down with his sketch book looking at his recent drawing and fixing them up a bit, his dad's voice echoed in his head. 

              _"Art? Art? How the fuck is art gonna make ya money, why not like Ron and go into computers and money??"  H_ e sighed never being able to please his dad with anything he did, he did stop trying a year or two ago it wasn't much to him at least he didn't show it. He didn't show a lot he just needed to get through his classes and get out of he when and if he had a roommate he was sure he could easy scare them away with his, well just being him. With him drawing he time seemed to pass faster and hearing others leave their dorms he got his stuff and peeked his head out. He saw the door across from him open and a tall guy stretched in the doorway, he had blue medium hair but under the blue longer pieces of black fell to his shoulders. Rigby quickly looked him up and down in the short time when he wasn't looking at him, the taller male donned a sky blue hoodie and black skinny jeans. 

                "Oh, hey there you the guy the saved that dorm for? Cool to finally meet ya I guess." He closed his door and held out his hand to him. "Names Mordecai." He slowly took the others hand and shook it in greeting. "You gonna tell me your name..? Or just standing there?" 

                "R-rigby.." He pulled his hand back at his shuttering voice sighing and closing his door managing to get his sleeve shut in it the door not noticing and went to walk away making him trip and all his books fell out of his hands, ending up on his knees and a ripped off piece of his grey jacket still stuck in the door. "Goddamn it just fucking great nice job dumbass." He muttered to himself under his breath as he got his stuff. The taller male looked on it happening too fast for him to be able to help knelling down and handing him a book that slid farthest away. 

                "You okay dude?" He asked and went to help him up but the smaller male swatted his hand and got up himself and went to walk down the hall. " Exits the other way." Mordecai said arms crossed and leaning against the wall watching him. He sighed and turned around storming off in that way muttering to himself again. "What was that?" 

                "Stop talking!" He said loudly looking up at him before continuing to walk off getting a few looks from the others staying in near by dorms. He ignored them and left the dorms to the campus looking at his classes again to find out where to go to looking around and starting off. He had no idea what to expect but was up to it, getting to his building housing his class. Walking in and looking around taking step after step to the desks and and stools sitting in the middle and setting his stuff on the desk and looking around the room he had a few minutes looking around getting used to the new class. It being his art class he was worried someone from his dorm would call him out on it maybe he find another way to hide it but watched as others came into the class and sat around him it being the first day on one really sat near each other. Once the bell rang the professor shut and locked the doors, using his fingers to count down from ten and once he hit zero someone tried to open the door knocking. 

                "Being late is not aloud same for your other classes. This is the only day I let late people come in." He said as he goes over opening the door letting in a girl and guy in who both said sorry a few times. "If you aren't in the door way by the time the bell rings do not knock get back to bed." Rigby sighed and pulled his jacket hood closer to him feeling kind of overwhelmed and a tiny bit discouraged but still wanting to do this all. "For now we are gonna focus on the practice and history of art. I like to start a free range project, your first project is to research the types of art used over the last hundred years and create a piece showing off what you leaned from the types." He said as he passed out packets to everyone having his email information, exceptions, and different things they'll be doing through the class. He had the rest of the class to research and come up with what to do with it. He sat looking up about styles of art and the difference about them making his head fuzzy from doing as much as he can now and not later but he just wanted to get the hard part over with, by the time the class was over he ran his hands over his face groaning. Getting up and stretching a bit as he got up leaving in the crowd the only thing making him stand out was how short he was, which he hated haven't grown much since the first year of high school. Stuck at five feet even with no hope of getting taller what so ever any time soon. He checked the time having thirty minutes of free time, he was starving not eating since the last night snacks last night, sighing he walked to s starbucks close to him having never been to one in his life he sighed not liking coffee but wanted to eat. But stepping in was like another world one he didn't care for looking at the menu he didn't know how to say half the shit up there and settled for a grilled cheese and a soda. Relaxing a bit to eat as he jumps at a tap on his shoulder, looking back he saw a girl behind him with her own food. 

                "Excuse me, but all the other seats are taken mind if I um sit across from you?" She had light brown hair half falling to her shoulder the other half in a pony tail, her large eyes framed with thin glasses, freckles covering her cheeks and nose all topped off with a soft smile. Rigby just waved his hand towards the chair.

                "Sure go ahead I wont be long." He says looking down as he goes back to eating his sandwich, not up to talking to some random girl without a chair, just keeping his eyes on the time as he eats not wanting to be late like the ones at his first class. 

                "So.. what classes do you take? I take computer editing and video making." The girl who sat down tried to start a conversation but rigby wasn't having it. Looking up at her as he chewed his bite.

                "No one is knowing my classes while I am here, just getting through this bullshit and moving on with my life." He said louder then he should have and felt some other looking at him, he sighed and looked down.

                "I can understand that it's cool just trying to talk." She shrugs and eats her food. "Name Eileen just so you know, um what's yours..?" She gave a shy smile as she asked. 

                "Rigby.." Says lightly not want to end up yelling again and be a thing to stare at again, god he really needed to work on how he talks. "Sorry but I'm not one for talking and need to get going." He checked the time just enough for him to get to his next class. "Do you know where psychology class is held?" She nods. 

                "Yeah it's not too far, it has social and behavior science on the front you can't miss it just go straight once you leave then turn by the white building." She pointed with her hand as hes told him where to go, he bit his lip hoping he could find it before the bell rings. He nods a thanks and hurried to leave taking the last bit of sandwich poping it in his mouth and following what Eileen told him and sure enough he saw a white building with social and behavior science above the door. He hurried in and went to the class it being way different then the art room, having so many seat he wan't sure where to sit but saw a lone corner in the top and went there sitting down finally done with his sandwich. 

**1:00pm**

Rigby made it through his first day his art class was the only one to give it's first assignment the others just talking more about what they want from everyone and just the first day bull crap everyone goes through. Rigby found it boring but tried from walking from building to building and staying in the same seat for hours, sighing and sitting in his own room he relaxed til loud sound came from across the hall, not able to relax. 

                "This is fucking annoying." He sighed out and gets up marching out his door and across the hall more or less punching the door. "Open up asshole!" He yelled at the guy he saw this morning with the blue black hair that easy catches his eyes. It took more insults and yells for him to open the door and when he did, the door swung open hitting rigby in the face, well the blue haired male seemed to turn his attention to the tv him and his roommate were playing video games.

                "What? What do you want!?" Mordecai said not looking away from the zombie he was busy killing on screen, rigby looked in more seeing his roommate a guy with red hair, clearly a bit stressed and uptight. 

                "Turn that fucking shit down before I toss it out the window." He sighed pinching between his eyes, if this was the first day he wasn't look forward to the rest of the year across the hall from this asshole.

                "Why the fuck should we?? We can be as loud as we want til ten o'clock. We drink a beer and relax grandpa." Mordcai said with a smirk just barely glancing at him.

                "It's the first day, is this gonna be the rest of the year." Rigby crossing his arms and glared at them. "Just fucking turn it down will ya." He watched the back of the blue hair with a heavy sigh before going and slamming the door and going back to his without the sound stopping resulting in another sighed, curling in his blanket, pillow over his ear and finally drifting to sleep. He slept as peacefully as he could, after the day he had it so easy to sleep for hours curled up tight in the blankets almost peacefully in his sleep dreams weren't much a thing for him, his sleep was something like a blink falling asleep only to wake the next. Maybe why he never got enough rest and why he had dark rings around his eyes. The next minute he stretched his limbs stiff from the still of sleep, seeing the room dark he slowly sat up with a sigh before hearing his stomach growled, he was starving having not eaten since the starbucks and he might have to go back. But when he got up to open the door he smelled something good. Pizza. The door across the hall way open and in it he saw a pizza box, sitting by the box the blue haired guy, who had noticed Rigby looking at the pizza.

                "Hungry little dude? Guess ya can have a piece if ya do me a little something." Rigby looked into the little room just like his only seeing the blue hair guy and a pizza box, assuming is roommate was out doing something. Rigby slowly took a step and another til he was in the door way seeing classic pepperoni pizza his stomach growled. 

                "What could you ever want from me?" He asked with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame. 

                "I see the way you look at me, why not stay the night over here?." He smirked only now does rigby notice that he haves two shiny black lip rings on his button lip, his ran his tongue over them, reviling his tongue had it's own metal attached to it. Rigby blushed lightly seeing the piercings but slammed the door closed and went to find somewhere else to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> i did so much research on college shit think my mom thinks my planing on going. haha fuck nah you stick with me. but seriously i made rigbys class schedule in google sheets might be going too into this but i want it to be good.


End file.
